


an island in your arms [Fanart]

by red_b_rackham



Series: Graphic & Digital Art {Vol II} [5]
Category: Mad Men
Genre: Digital Art, Drama, F/M, Family Feels, Fanart, Ficart, Friendship, Red Pretends She Can Do Manips, Romance, Slow Burn, WIP Big Bang, WIP Big Bang 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 08:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11437431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_b_rackham/pseuds/red_b_rackham
Summary: Ficart for "an island in your arms" bywildcard_47, forWIP Big Bang 2017.Fic summary:Tried to run, tried to hide - break on through to the other side.//  New York, 1967. Two friends fall out, fall to pieces, and somewhere in between, they fall in love. A Mad Men season 5 AU.





	an island in your arms [Fanart]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wildcard_47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildcard_47/gifts).



_Title Art_

 

_The Confession_

 

_I Can't Do It_


End file.
